charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword and the City
Sword and the City is the 8th episode of the sixth season and the 119th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones are called upon by The Lady of the Lake to help protect Excalibur, the legendary Sword in the Stone. Numerous magical beings arrive at the manor to try their hand at pulling the sword from the stone, but it's Piper who finally pulls Excalibur out of the stone, causing a surprise figure to appear. Plot Piper is trying to unclog a sink, when a woman's face appears above the water, asking for help. The sisters orb to a pond and a woman emerges, bearing a large sword. Several demons appear, and one throws a knife, hitting the woman in the back. The sisters fight off the demons and find the sword embedded in a large stone. Paige believes the sword is Excalibur, but Piper is skeptical. Phoebe checks the Book of Shadows and can find nothing on the sword, but finds a page on Executioner Demons and the page on the Dark Knight. Paige tries to pull the sword from the stone, but can't. The Dark Knight threatens a mercenary demon, who tells him that the Charmed Ones attacked. He wants "a seat at the table" as his price for hiring more assassins to take out the Charmed Ones. A large round table with a pentagram stands nearby. Paige's new temporary job is as Phoebe's assistant. A line of magical beings has walked into the manor and is trying, one by one, to pull the sword from the stone. Piper tries to run them off, and calls for Chris, but Leo responds instead. Leo fetches Phoebe and Paige. Finally, Piper gets angry and grabs the sword -- and it comes out. A man calling himself Mordaunt appears in a vortex and tells Piper she is now the master of Excalibur. Mordaunt tells the sister what he knows of the Dark Knight and suggests a vanquishing potion. He offers to teach Piper the use of Excalibur. Leo orbs Wyatt "Up There" while Mordaunt produces a sword and begins sparring with Piper. In the demon's lair they discuss their action. An executioner demon brings in a sack which is revealed to contain a dwarf. They question him about the sword and what he knows. The dwarf informs them that Piper has the sword now and is being trained to use it. The demon demands to know who is training her. The dwarf motions he doesn't know. However, he then punches the executioner demon in his testicles, who lets go of him to grab his balls, the dwarf then escapes zipping out. Phoebe, Paige and Richard make the vanquishing potion at Richard's place. The Dark Knight and three demons shimmer into the manor. Piper fights the Dark Knight while Mordaunt takes on the three underlings. At Richard's place, Phoebe and Paige are continuing with the potion. Phoebe is about to add black poppy when Richard yells "NO!" and, through telekinesis, pulls Phoebe away. Phoebe has been mistrustful of Richard, but he then tosses the black poppy in, causing an explosion. Richard says, "Don't ever mix wraith essence and black poppy". He, Phoebe and Paige realize that Mordaunt wants them dead. More demons attack, but Piper and Mordaunt kill the last of them. Paige and Phoebe orb in and try to warn Piper, but she and Mordaunt shimmer away -- to the Round Table with the pentagram. Mordaunt promises Piper great power, and kisses her. He reaches for Excalibur but it evades his grasp. Piper and Mordaunt have gathered several demons to the round table. They offer a loyalty oath and the demons all explode, their powers transferred to Mordaunt. Mordaunt claims Excalibur from Piper. He tells Piper that Wyatt was the true owner of Excalibur, and impales Piper with Excalibur. As Leo heals Piper, Mordaunt shimmers into the manor and tries to stab Wyatt with Excalibur -- but it's only a teddy bear. Paige orbs back in with Wyatt, and Leo with Piper and Phoebe. Wyatt orbs Excalibur to himself and he hurls it back into Mordaunt, vanquishing him. Piper puts Excalibur back into the stone and Paige orbs it to the attic until Wyatt is old enough to use it. Book of Shadows Dark Knight :A power mad :paladin of :destruction :Avoid him at :all costs. :If impossible :approach him :with extreme :caution. His :strongest :defense is :his death's :head shield. Executioner Demons :M'''inions of a low order, :demonic mercenaries :incapable of original :thoughts or deed. :Usually found in the :employ of higher level :demons or mortals :proficient in dark arts. :V'''anquishable with own :weapons or a spectrum :of Valerian potions bos dark knight.JPG bos executioner demons.JPG Spells #Paige scrys for Piper. #Mordaunt casts the spell to steal powers and take them as his own. #Phoebe scrys for Piper. Power Theft Spell :Supreme demonic powers, :leave your host '' :''and find a new home '' :''in this willing heart. paige scrys for piper.JPG Mordaunt casts the power stealing spell.JPG phoebe scrys for piper.JPG Potions # Piper talked about how she had a potion ready for the Dark Knight which is a mandrake variation with a little bit of gryphan's blood. # Mordaunt gave Phoebe and Paige a fake potion to vanquish the Dark Knight * Richard says to never mix wraith essence and black poppy. Power Usages # Richard unclogs the kitchen sink in the manor. # The Lady of the Lake appears in Piper's sink. # Paige orbs Piper and Phoebe to the lake. # The Lady of the Lake turns corporeal from the lake. # The Dark Knight shimmers to the lake. # Two Executioner Demons shimmer to the lake. # The Dark Knight conjures his sword. # Paige TK orbs axe from executioner demon at the lake. # Piper attempts to use Molecular Combustion on The Dark Knight but failed because of his shield. # The Dark Knight shimmers away at the lake. # Leo orbs into the conservatory. # Leo orbs into Phoebe's office. # Leo orbs with Phoebe and Paige into the conservatory. # Mordaunt whirls into the conservatory. # Head Dwarf zips off twice outside the manor. # Mordaunt conjures the potion list in the manor living room. # Phoebe uses empathy on Mordaunt (failed). # Paige orbs with Phoebe out of the manor living room. # Leo orbs with Wyatt out of the manor living room. # Mordaunt conjures his sword in the manor living room. # Head Dwarf zips off out of the Dark Knight's lair. # Dark Knight shimmers into the attic. # Two executioner demons shimmer into the attic. # Head Executioner demon shimmers into the attic. # Richard uses telekinesis on Phoebe in his potion room. # Paige orbs with Phoebe into the attic. # Paige tries to telekinetically orb Excalibur from Piper in the attic (failed). # Mordaunt whirls out with Piper in the attic. # Paige orbs out before getting hit by Excalibur. # Paige orbs behind Piper. # Piper calls Excalibur back to her. # Soul Blaster Demon attacks Phoebe and Paige. # Mordaunt whirls out with Piper and the Soul Blaster Demon. # Leo orbs with Phoebe out of the conservatory. # Leo orbs with Phoebe to Harding Park. # Mordaunt whirls out at Harding Park. # Leo heals Piper at Harding Park. # Paige orbs with Wyatt in the conservatory. # Wyatt tk-orbs Excalibur. Episode Stills CH608-003.jpg CH608-005.jpg CH608-006.jpg 021.jpg photo06.jpg 0239p.jpg 01567.jpg Behind the Scenes 2645632.jpg|Derek Johansen with Excalibur Notes thumb|300px|right|Sword and the City WB Trailer * This episode was reportedly Holly Marie Combs's favorite episode to film because of the sword-fighting scenes. * Coincidently, during the production of this episode, Holly Marie Combs found out she was pregnant with her first child with former Charmed grip, David Donoho. * We find out that Wyatt has a second destiny, being the wielder of Excalibur. His other destiny is being the Twice Blessed Child. * The title of this episode "Sword and the City" is combination of the show "Sex and the City" and "The Sword in the Stone". Phoebe is revealed to be a huge fan of "Sex and the City" in Malice in Wonderland. * Piper's knights include a Banshee, a Creeper Demon, a Grimlock, and a Soul Blaster Demon. * Chris and Darryl do not appear in this episode. * Merlin is mentioned in this episode by Mordaunt, who says Merlin is only a fairytale, yet in We're Off to See the Wizard, the wizard says that Merlin was merely an overrated hack. * The WB used the promo title Charmed in Camelot. * This episode marks the first time Paige orbs something without calling it, in an environment where her powers weren't magically enhanced. She also orbed the heaviest thing she had ever orbed. * In this episode, it is revealed that Piper is the new Lady of the Lake and received the abilities to wield Excalibur and to call it back to her. * The female Oracle waiting in line is wearing an identical costume to the Oracle from season 4. * The Muse pulling on the sword is corporeal and visible to everyone, despite the fact that a spell needed to be cast in Muse to My Ears to be able to see them. *Edward Atterton, who portrayed Mordaunt in this episode, portrayed King Arthur in the Mists of Avalon miniseries. Glitches *As Piper is talking to Mordaunt at the Round Table, her fringe changes from in front of her face to behind her ear to in front of her face again. *When Phoebe is walking the Dwarf to the door after finding out Piper pulled the sword from the stone, he steps outside and goes into fast-forward, then stops and goes back to normal speed as he sniffs a flower. During this, in the background, you can see Phoebe, who freezes the whole time. International Titles *'French:' Excalibur *'Czech:' Meč ve městě (Sword in the City) *'Spanish (Spain):' La espada y la ciudad *'Spanish (Latin America):' La espada en la piedra *'German:' Piper und die Tafelrunde (Piper and the Round Table) Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes